Silex Basilisk
As countless tales relate, basilisk companions are able to turn any person they wish into stone. This power extends to all living creatures as well, though, and even plants. However, there is an ability '''silex basiliks' possess that not many know of. Whatever they freeze resembles any normal boulder, and as such blends seamlessly in with its environment. A very important addition to this power is that silex basilisks are able to mobilize their victims, with no harm done to them. Perhaps even more intriguing is the fact that humans remember everything that transpires while they were immobile. This is extremely useful when there is spying to be done, or in times of great danger. Of course, basilisks are vain creatures, and must be treated very kindly. If they feel vindictive at all, they will simply not turn the magi back into living flesh. For this reason, it's wise to have several people be aware when a magi is undergoing this transformation, in case they need magical aid. When in good moods, these companions can be more trusted. A well trained basilisk will close its eyes around people, moving based on its sense of smell and hearing alone. It's more typical for these companions to simply squint when around magi, which causes most people to suddenly feel very heavy and cold.'' Egg Jagged orange and gray stripes cross the shell of this egg. Hatchling These little ones have yet to grow into their magic, but they still can cause their fair share of damage. They enjoy striking out at anyone who comes near, and their fangs can cause wicked bites. Silex basilisk hatchlings are notoriously difficult to train, and their stubborn natures are only matched by their playfulness. They love to hide in tall grass, jumping out at passerby and hissing. The best way to calm down an excited silex basilisk hatchling is to pop them into a satchel alongside a heated rock. Then the young companion will likely drift to sleep, curled into a tight ball. They also become more manageable when placed in groups, so several basilisk hatchling will often be placed inside a bag, where they tangle together comfortably. Adult Silex basilisks can reside in many regions, but they seem to prefer the mountains. They make their homes in caves mostly, preferring those near hot springs. As winter approaches, they are seen less and less, as the cold makes them sluggish. Basilisks love to soak up the warmth of the sun, and on hot days can be seen sunning on rocks. No one has seen a silex basilisk move too far from rocks; they tend to turn various plants into rocks if there are none around. They do the same to most of their prey, petrifying it before eating it. While these companions eat a variety of small creatures, they take the most energy from rocks, and will search out certain colored pebbles to consume. As far as their appearances go, basilisks look nothing like the rocks they are so fond of. They have no need of camouflage, and are either gold or dark gray in color. Both have crests that rise from their spines, but are soft to the touch. Silex basilisks who bond closely with their magi will often curl around their magi's necks, or travel in a bag near them. Given a source of heat, these companions are content with sleeping away most of the day. Although they tend to be drowsy, by no means do they let their guards down. Basilisks are very vigilant, and will simply open their eyes wide if suddenly startled. Should two silex basilisks look at one another, their magic will cancel out. But if several silex basilisks look at the same object, the item will turn into a rare stone and then promptly shatter. Breeding Additional Information *No. 451 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (October/November 2013) *Released: October 15, 2013 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: Damien *Gender Dymorphism: **Males are black with orange ornaments and crests **Females are orange with black ornaments and crests Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Serpents Category:Basilisks